


Te amo

by samoilov



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Ты красивый, irmão.





	

В тот день Португалия сидел в любимом мягком кресле в их с Испанией спальне, читая — без особого интереса, впрочем — какую-то книгу, названия которой он даже не помнил, лениво бегая глазами по кажущимися нескончаемыми строчкам. Он просто коротал время.  
  
Было жарко. Как оно обычно и бывает, в Мадриде-то. Португалия часто пытался уговорить Испанию переехать к нему — Антонио на климат было принципиально все равно, а Габриэлю легче было все-таки дома —, но тот почему-то не хотел. Ну и ладно, зато живешь бок о бок — в прямом смысле — с любимым братом.  
  
Кстати о нем; дверь в спальню приоткрылась, внутрь вошел сам Тони, на котором было лишь полотенце, повязанное на бедра. С его мокрых, теперь кажущихся совсем темными, каштановых волос вниз по телу стекали капельки воды. Испанец лучезарно улыбался, впрочем, как обычно. Иногда даже Габриэль удивлялся, как можно ходить с постоянной улыбкой, на что брат отвечал, что просто очень счастлив. Португалец мог только надеяться, что является составляющей этого счастья.  
  
Антонио прошел к зеркалу, по-детски забавно хмуря брови и надувая губы, почти критически осматривая себя с ног до головы. Скрестил руки на груди, перенося вес на правую ногу.  
  
Его талию вдруг сзади обвили руки Португалии, сам Габриэль, тепло улыбаясь, положил подбородок на плечо молодого человека, тоже смотря на отражение в зеркальной глади.  
  
— Я красивый? — весело спросил Испания, прижавшись к виску брата.  
  
Тот улыбнулся шире, легко поцеловал Тони в щеку.  
  
— Разумеется. Ты самый красивый, irmão, — коснулся губами скулы, спустился ниже, медленно, нежно целуя еще влажную шею.  
  
От испанца приятно пахло гелем для душа... Орхидея?  
  
— Женскими гелями пользуешься? — внутренне смеясь, поинтересовался Португалия, ехидно смотря на Испанию исподлобья — вернее, на его отражение. Щеки того покрылись легким румянцем; он снова надул губы.  
  
— Они вкусно пахнут... — пробормотал Тони, полуприкрывая глаза и отводя взгляд. — И вообще, я не женщина!  
  
— Конечно же не женщина, — кивнул Португалия, проводя по шее кончиком языка. — Ты мой маленький братик.  
  
— Я не маленький! — как ребенок, чье самолюбие задели, воскликнул Испания. — Я уже большой и... я Босс!  
  
Габриэль снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Не со мной, — ласково прикусил ухо, обвел раковину языком. — Здесь Босс я, Тони, — мурлыкнул, проводя ладонью от груди по животу Антонио.  
  
Тот судорожно вздохнул, невольно напрягаясь и втягивая его.  
  
Поцелуи на шее возобновились, спустились ниже, к лопаткам. Испания засмеялся.  
  
— Габ, щекотно!  
  
Тот хохотнул, развернув брата к себе, некоторое время просто смотря в его глаза. Антонио улыбнулся, взял его руки в свои и приблизился, уже горячо дыша в губы, намекая на поцелуй. Сжимая ладони в своих, Португалия вдруг притянул его к себе за скулы, впиваясь в губы, страстно целуя, прикрывая глаза. Испанец пару секунд хлопал ресницами, но потом улыбнулся шире, отвечая на поцелуй, крепко обнимая Габриэля за шею.  
  
Он и не заметил, как его прижали к зеркалу — лишь стекло холодило спину, поэтому он крепче прижался к Португалии. Приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть внутрь, провести по ряду зубов, коснуться языка, лаская. Шумно выдохнул, чуть жмурясь, чувствуя горячие ладони, блуждающие по торсу и спине.  
  
Его вдруг потянули назад, к кровати. Антонио послушно пошел следом, не разрывая поцелуй, тянулся для этого к Габриэлю. Его мягко опрокинули на шелковое покрывало, обвили руками талию, вжали в кровать, целуя более страстно. За несколько минут дышать стало уже труднее; Португалия медленно отстранился, с улыбкой смотря в глаза брата.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Тони...  
  
Тот почти засмеялся, вдруг перевернулся, оказываясь сверху. Легко чмокнул Габриэля в нос, приподнялся, садясь на его пах. Даже через полотенце он почувствовал — Португалия хочет его.  
  
Сам молодой человек тем временем медленно, ласково провел ладонью по шее, груди, животу испанца, вдруг подцепил указательным пальцем край мягкого белого полотенца. Лукаво улыбнувшись, залез двумя пальцами внутрь, пощекотав кожу; оттянул полотенце — так же плавно, неторопливо, —, медленно оголяя ее.  
  
Антонио отчего-то чуть покраснел. Вообще, он часто краснел от прикосновений старшего — на чужих он так не реагировал. Это было так мило.  
  
Он склонился к португальцу, потираясь пахом о ткань джинс в области левого бедра. Оказываясь совсем близко, приоткрыл рот — чужой язык прошелся по успевшим пересохнуть губам, залез внутрь. Испания обнял его губами, прикрывая глаза, возобновляя страстный поцелуй.  
  
Габриэль поднялся, садясь. Посадил Тони на свои бедра — тот тут же обхватил ногами талию.  
  
Испанца обнимают, прижимая к себе, сам он спешно задирает футболку Португалии, вскольз касаясь пальцами разгоряченной кожи, отстраняется всего на пару секунд, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду с молодого человека, вновь впивается в губы, ощущая привкус вина — около получаса назад Габриэль выпил бокал. Он никогда не злоупотребляет — чего не скажешь о Тони —, поэтому брат не возмущается.  
  
Вывернутая зеленая футболка летит куда-то на кровать или на пол — никто не смотрит. Облизывая губы — и свои, и чужие, — в предвкушении, Антонио рывками расстегивает ремень Португалии, часто судорожно дыша от влажных поцелуев на шее.  
  
Вновь целуя в губы — отчего-то это безумно приятно, старший потрясающе целуется —, лишает Габриэля последних элементов одежды, тоже небрежно бросая в сторону.  
  
Тому бы посмеяться, что все сомнется, но когда к тебе прижимается горячий желанный Антонио, буквально молящий, чтобы его взяли, шутить уже некогда.  
  
Испания не нуждается в растяжке — они так много раз делали это, что Тони уже привык —, это определенно большой плюс.  
  
Удерживая возлюбленного за талию, Португалия отстраняется, бегло, пылко целуя грудь, лаская языком и зубами соски, срывая с чужих уст тихие просящие стоны и всхлипы.  
  
— Расслабься, малыш, — вполголоса говорит он и вдруг опускает послушного Антонио на свой член.  
  
Тот сдавленно стонет, чуть выгибаясь, сжимает плечи брата руками, впиваясь ногтями в кожу скорее от болезненного вожделения, чем от неприятных ощущений или чего-то подобного: кусая губы и жмурясь, шепчет мольбы о большем. Тянется к голове португальца, снимает резинку, распуская его мягкие, такие же каштановые, только чуть темнее, волосы до ключиц. Зарывается в них пальцами, тяжело выдыхая. Габриэль вдруг начинает быстро двигаться, засаживая все глубже, оставляя алые засосы на шее Тони, заставляя того громко стонать, кричать, приближаясь к оргазму, имя любимого, царапать его спину, и без того испещренную царапинами в области лопаток.  
  
Романо стоит перед входной дверью в дом Испании, держа в руках красную папку. Этот недотепа оставил ее в доме Италий, когда в последний раз был в гостях. До него не дозвонишься — пришлось идти. Скоро она ему понадобится, не оставлять же. Проучить идиота Антонио, конечно, было желание, но делать так, чтобы были проблемы, пока было жестоко.  
  
Ловино постучал. Ловино постучал еще раз. Ловино постучал еще два раза с интервалом в минуту и, не выдержав, просто пнул несчастную дверь — та беспрецедентно открылась, ха. Придурок еще и не запирается, молодец-то какой.  
  
— Испания, я при—  
  
Услышанное повергло итальянца в глубочайший шок.  
  
— Ааааах... Пор... Португалия... Ааааааах! Е... еще... Мммм... Да, да, да! Ааааааааа...  
  
Кровь прилила — уже даже не к щекам, а ко всему лицу — так, что Варгасу показалось, что всему телу вдруг стало холодно.  
  
— Е... бать... Да ну тебя нахер! — швырнув несчастную папку куда-то (кажется, на диван), Ловино пулей вылетел из обители бывшего опекуна, проклиная его всеми нецензурными выражениями итальянского, и не только, языка, хлопнув за собой дверью: исключительно ради сохранения психики окружающих. Удивительно, как секс — чужой! — сподвигает на добрые дела-то.  
  
Романо зарекся хоть раз еще зайти к Испании. Без звонка — как минимум. А вообще, лучше больше никогда не приходить. Он больше не сможет спокойно сидеть там.  
  
Двое в спальне на втором этаже спокойно — хотя скорее страстно и жадно — предавались желанию. Им это никогда не казалось неправильным — кроме условных родственных уз —, словно так оно и должно быть. Видимо, так оно и есть.  
  
Изливаясь себе на живот, Тони зажмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, позволяя куснуть себя в шею чуть выше ключиц, сильно впиваясь ногтями в плечи Португалии, громко застонал и вдруг расслабился, повис на Габриэле — но тот все еще двигался внутри, не останавливаясь, целуя брата.  
  
— Я... я умру... — блаженно, но пока тихо стонал тот, прижимаясь к молодому человеку.  
  
В страстном угаре они занялись любовью еще раз — и еще, но уже в душе. Ни Португалия, ни Испания не смогли устоять перед соблазном.  
  
Они вдвоем еще долго сидели после этого в ванне, расслабленные. Габриэль гладил и перебирал волосы младшего, тот просто лежал на его груди, легко обнимая за талию, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул испанец, потеревшись щекой о грудь молодого человека.  
  
— И я тебя, мой хороший.  
  
***  
  
— Ой, — глупо улыбнулся Тони, поднимая с пола гостиной красную папку — с пять минут назад они с Португалией вылезли из ванной — просидели там, оказалось, не так уж и долго.  
  
Габриэль шел сделать себе кофе, а Антонио просто увязался следом — как обычно.  
  
— Точно! Наверное, Романо принес — я же забыл у него... — вдруг он хихикнул. — А я не помню, чтобы слышал, как он приходил, когда мы были в ванной...  
  
Двое переглянулись: Португалия смотрел лукаво и ехидно, Испания — весело и немного смущенно.  
  
— Надо позвонить ему, извиниться и поблагодарить... — не сдерживая улыбки, сообщил Тони, подходя к телефону.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — хохотнул его брат, отпивая из черной кружки растворимый кофе — он уже привык к нему. Да и вообще ко всему, что связано с Испанией, включая Романо — хотя раньше они не слишком ладили: тот жутко ревновал. Впрочем, ревнует и сейчас. А что ему? Не он же спит с Тони. Во всех смыслах. Хотя, был один раз... Антонио со слезами на глазах умолял Португалию простить его, клялся, что был сильно пьян, и обещал больше не пить. Тем не менее, тот регулярно — особенно по праздникам — спаивал испанца и мучительно нежно "любил" всю ночь, заставляя чуть ли не плакать от сильного желания. Но это уже другая история.  
  
— Ро... Романо? — наконец послышался голос Тони. — Привет, я—  
  
— Нахуй пошел, извращенец ебаный! — заорал Ловино на том конце и резко повесил трубку. 


End file.
